Zodiac
The Zodiac is a group of 12 child actors and child idols that had formerly been actors on the hit drama series Curse of the Zodiac, and the movie, Curse's End. The 12 children that had been cast in the series remain great friends even after the end of their series, six years prior. These 12 child actors and idols together form the idol group ZODI☆C, and the sub-groups FREY☆, R☆GN☆ROK, GEMINI, LIBR☆, and PISCES. Members Members are listed from Youngest to Oldest Kagome/Gou Higurashi Kagome represents the Snake of the Zodiac, and is often called Hebi or Gome by the other members. She is also the youngest of the group, having started the series when she was five and finishing the series at age ten. *Age **15-16 (Season 1) **16-17 (Season 2) *Birthday: September 24 *Hair Color: Black *Hair Length: Hip Length, Wavy *Eye Color: Blue *Skin Color: Pale Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is the second youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Monkey of the Zodiac, and is often called Saru or Mimi by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **16 (Season 1) **17 (Season 2) *Birthday: March 17 *Hair Color: Brown *Hair Length: Shoulder Blade Length, Straight *Eye Color: Silver *Skin Color: Pale Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is an idol, who is currently on his first solo tour. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. *Age: **17 (Season 1) **18 (Season 2) *Birthday: July 21 *Hair Color: Orange-Blonde *Hair Length:Chin Length, Wavy *Eye Color: Gold *Skin Color: Pale Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and the fourth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Pig of the Zodiac, often called Buta or Etsu by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **17 (Season 1) **18 (Season 2) *Birthday: *Hair Color: Red *Hair Length: Elbow Length *Eye Color: Brown *Skin Color: Pale Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音)is the fifth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: *Hair Color: Purple *Hair Length: Mid-Neck Length, Spiky Layered *Eye Color: Pink *Skin Color: Pale Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE☆VENS. He is the sixth youngest in the Zodiac. Kira was formerly a child actor signed under Shining Agency, but switched over to Raging Entertainment when he decided he wished to re-debut as an idol for his own accomplishments. He is still under contract with Shining Agency as a ZODI☆C member. He is known as the Ram of the Zodiac, often called Hitsuji or Ki by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 5 *Hair Color: Black *Hair Length: Ear Length, Semi Spiky *Eye Color: Gold *Skin Color: Pale Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is the sixth eldest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, often called Usagi or Usa by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 21 *Hair Color: Platnium Blonde *Hair Length: Mid-Back Length, Wavy *Eye Color: Purple *Skin Color: Pale Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is a long time friend of Kagome. He is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac He is known as the Rat of the Zodiac, often called Nezumi by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **19 (Season 1) **20 (Season 2) *Birthday: April 13 *Hair Color: Brown *Hair Length: *Eye Color: Red *Skin Color: Pale Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a singer of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him meeting Kagome and Takehiko. He and Kagome are often cast in the same dramas as siblings. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. *Age: **20 (Season 1) **21 (Season 2) *Birthday: December 6 *Hair Color: Black *Hair Length: Chin Length, Layered *Eye Color: Purple *Skin Color: Pale Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久圭一) is the third eldest of the Zodiac. He is known as the Dragon of the Zodiac, often called Ryu or Kei by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **21 (Season 1) **22 (Season 2) *Birthday: January 1 *Hair Color: Ice Blue *Hair Length: Shoulder Length *Eye Color: Green *Skin Color: Slight Tan Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. She is known as the Dog of the Zodiac, often called Inu or Aya by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **22 (Season 1) **23 (Season 2) *Birthday: October 31 *Hair Color: Red *Hair Length: Waist Length, Curly *Eye Color: Brown *Skin Color: Pale Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is the oldest of the Zodiac children, having started the series when he was thirteen and finishing it at eighteen. He was originally the co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou, and the leader of R☆GN☆ROK. He attempted to commit suicide, and ended up in a coma when he was twenty. He has yet to come out of his comatose state, and as such his leadership positions are currently being withheld from him. He is known as the Ox of the zodiac, often called Ushi or Ai by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **24 (Season 1) **25 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 17 *Hair Color: Aquamarine *Hair Length: Shoulder Blade, Wavy *Eye Color: Aquamarine *Skin Color: Pale Sub-Groups LIBR☆ LIBR☆ is one of three duet sub-groups of ZODI☆C. It is made up of PISCES PISCES is one of three duet sub-groups of ZODI☆C. It is made up of Category:Silent Composition Category:Idols Category:Zodiac